just_dance_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Azukita
Azukita '''by Steve Aoki ft. Daddy Yankee, Play-N-Skillz, and Elvis Crespo is a Just Dance 2021 song. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine features an all-animal dance crew with returning dancers. * P1 is the raccoon from POP STAR. Here are her changes: ** She wears a lime green dress with trees. ** She wears red heart-shaped glasses. ** Her bow is now turquoise. ** She wears orange heels with sky blue socks. ** Her glove is now magenta. * P2 is the unicorn from 4x4. Here are his changes: ** He wears gossamer green sneakers with magenta socks. ** He wears blue trousers. ** He wears a green headband. ** His necklace is now purple. ** His glove is now turquoise. * P3 is the camel from Night Boat to Cairo. Here are his changes: ** He wears Malibu blue sneakers with cyan blue socks. ** He wears a red hoodie. ** He wears cyan jeans. ** He wears green necklaces. ** His glove is now orange. * P4 is the Pinkfong mascot from Baby Shark. Here are his changes: ** He has a Malibu blue shirt tied around his hips. ** He wears an orange cap with a magenta shark symbol. ** He wears a yellow vest with candy pink hearts. ** He wears turquoise sneakers with green socks. ** His glove is now cyan. Extreme The dancer is a man. He has a mustache and a beard similar to a goatee and wears a bright red shirt, dark blue jeans, and lime green sneakers. Background Original The background shows photos of the dancers with dancers from previous games. * The dancers hugging the dancer from Mr. Saxobeat. * The dancers hugging the dancers from Uptown Funk (P1 hugs C3, P3 hugs C4, P2 hugs C2, and P4 hugs C1). * P1 hugs The Choice Is Yours. * P3 holding hands with the dancer from Bad Guy. * P4 and the dancer from Troublemaker are doing heart signs with their hands. * P3 falls into Sangria Wines arms * P2 makes out with the dancer from You Make Me Feel.... * P1 rides Sexy and I Know It's shoulders while she makes a peace sign with her hand. * The dancers posing with the dancer from Oh No!.'' * P2 has Old Town Road (Remix) ride on his back. * P4 bumping butts with the dancer from Make It Jingle. * The dancers posing with the panda from previous Just Dance games behind them. Extreme Gold Move Original * P1 - Put your hands on your head while bending your knees inward. * P2 - Hold your arm up over your head with your legs apart. * P3 - Lean to the left with one arm in front of you and the other behind you. * P4 - Stick your hips out behind you and put your hands on your knees. Extreme Trivia * This is the fourth routine with an all-animal dance crew, other than Copacabana, Istanbul (Not Constantinople), Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae). Gallery Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Just Dance Party Time Category:Returning Dancers Category:Songs Category:Songs that are not in English